


Защитник

by KisVani



Category: DCU (Comics), Supergirl (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Cousin Incest, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 20:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Очень важно, чтобы рядом был тот, кто защитит тебя... даже если тебе самой до боли хочется его защитить.





	Защитник

Когда вокруг них сыплются камни, Кэл прижимает Кару к себе. Обнимает ее жестом, который для него — наверняка — привычен. Слишком много у него друзей, которые не могут пережить падение целой горы так же легко, как криптонцы.

И ему все равно, что Каре не нужно подобное, да и ей все равно. Потому что это приятно — чувствовать себя защищенной. Приятно ощущать крепкие объятия и знать: ничего плохого не произойдет, просто потому что тот, кто рядом с тобой, уверен в этом на сто, двести, тысячу процентов.

Кара вечно бы стояла, прижавшись к его широкой груди и не думая ни о чем, но Кэл спрашивает:

— Ты в порядке?

Ломает иллюзию и Кара почти зла на него. Готова кричать на него, оттолкнуть, ударить, оскорбить.

Он не виноват, думает она.

Спокойно и тихо говорит:

— Это я должна спрашивать. И это я должна была тебя защищать.

Кэл отстраняется и неуверенно улыбается. Вокруг них оседает пыль. Взрыв превратил горную породу в мелкую каменную крошку. Насколько знает Кара, у людей такой технологии еще нет. Как обычно, сбежавший Лютор в очередной раз отыскал очередной инопланетный корабль и нашел способ его использовать.

— В следующий раз защитишь, — говорит Кэл, — а теперь, прости, надо попасть одновременно в два места, чтобы поймать всех. Я могу на тебя положиться?

— Конечно, — отвечает Кара.

— Тогда на тебе штаб повстанцев.

Перед тем как улететь, Кэл быстро целует её в нос.

Это ничего не значит, думает Кара, он воспитывался на Земле. И он не понимает.

***

 

Останься в целости Криптон и живи на нем Кара — уже была бы в том возрасте, когда пора заключать брак. Не потому что влюбилась. Просто семья — это важно; это связи и права, и обязанности, и ресурсы.

А привязанность и любовь рано или поздно возникнут. Или не возникнут. Это как раз не так важно.

Живи Кара на Криптоне и будь Кэл там взрослым — она бы нашла способ объяснить, что семья Эл не следует расходовать ресурсы. Что не следует распыляться, связывая себя с кем-то еще. Что лучшая пара для нее — это ее кузен. И никого бы подобное не удивило.

Но Кэл повзрослел на Земле и раньше нее, он перенял местные правила, перенял страх перед скрещиванием близких генетических линий, который на Криптоне изжили с развитием технологий влияния на геном плода. И Кэл видел в ней только кузину. Еще и младшую. В самом земном смысле.

Все, на что она могла рассчитывать, — дежурный поцелуй в щеку. И ничего больше.

***

 

— Эй, — говорит Кара, — я тебя держу.

Кэл слабо смеется и пытается взлететь сам, но зеленый криптонит ослабил его.

— Не дергайся, — ворчит Кара, — а то я из-за тебя новые сапоги потеряю.

— Кто ж летит на подвиги, надев новые сапоги? Надо надевать разношенные, — отшучивается Кэл.

Кара фыркает.

Когда они оказываются на крыше, а где-то внизу слышится шум полицейских сирен, Кэл смотрит на нее.

Открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но порыв ветра поднимает его плащ, наполовину отцепившийся от костюма, и накидывает на голову. Кэл, ругаясь, пытается его размотать, а Кара смеется.

— Да, отличная у нас семья, — говорит Кэл, прикрепляя плащ и откидывая его за спину, — одна надевает новые сапоги, у другого часть костюма в глаза лезет. Самое то — воевать против суперзлодеев.

— Ну… я собиралась пройтись по магазинам и подобрать что-то более свободное, — смущенно отвечает Кара. — А то эти тесные, и я боюсь их просто порвать, когда в очередной раз начну натягивать. С собой не зову, а то опять будешь глаза закатывать.

— Обязательно буду, — подтверждает Кэл. — И спасибо, что спасла.

— Да не за что, — Кара пожимает плечами, — всем приятно чувствовать себя под защитой. Хоть иногда.

Кэл серьезно кивает, а потом наклоняется к ней и целует.

Не в нос и не в щеку.

Не в шутку и не потому что они родственники, встретившиеся на семейном празднике.

Он целует ее в губы. По-настоящему.

Кара замирает. Слишком неожиданно. Слишком непонятно. Просто слишком.

— Извини, — говорит Кэл, отстраняясь, — наверное, там был и красный криптонит. Ты ж сама знаешь, как он действует. Пойду… отдохну, глядишь — пройдет.

Он уже оглядывается по сторонам, собираясь улететь, но Кара хватает его за руку.

— Красный криптонит позволяет делать то, чего мы хотим, — замечает она. — К тому же ты пока не можешь улететь — не хватит сил. Если ты упадешь на полпути к Метрополису, что ты будешь делать?

Кэл внимательно смотрит на нее, а потом кивает.

— Придется тебе меня подстраховать.

— И остаться на ночь, чтобы проверить, как ты справляешься, — соглашается Кара.

Она все еще не уверена, что это означает.

Но надеется, что проведет ночь как минимум интересно. А, может, и следующий день. В конце концов, покупка сапог — это не срочно.


End file.
